


The Seven Commandments

by lou96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Bottom Eren Yeager, Flirting, Inappropriate Erections, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), foreplay before the actual play, knifetrower!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou96/pseuds/lou96
Summary: Kinktober Day 1: KnifeplayThe sound of the blades piercing the wood behind Eren excited him only more. He was so close but also so far away that it would have been as if it was Levi who wanted him, commanding him to desire more. Eren could not hold back his impatience moaning when the knife touched his right knee.Always too low.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	The Seven Commandments

_Thud! Thud!_

The sound of the knives passing quickly through the air and brushing Eren's body reminded him that all of this was probably a bad idea. But danger had always attracted him like a magnet to steel. His boner was an undeniable proof of his dark preferences. 

_Thud!_

This one came not far from his head as to bring his attention back to the present moment. A shiver of anticipation ran through him as he looked again at the man in front of him. _A very dangerous man._ Eren would never have thought in his wildest dreams to be here, handcuffed to a wall. He was shirtless and his jeans were _too tight._ He could not move his wrists, nor his ankles and his hips were hung by a leather belt to prevent him from fleeing. Not that he would have tried anyway.

Eren had always watched the new knife thrower from afar. It was not uncommon for new faces to join the circus. But who would have thought that one in particular would be this handsome? Eren couldn’t help but stare at the man every time he practiced with his shining knives. There was something erotic about seeing his body stretch before impelling the blades without hesitation toward his wooden victim. 

Not having the luxury of air conditioning under the circus tent means the heat could quickly climb with so many people in the same area. A sauna would have been less hot. But the misfortune of some makes the happiness of others, especially for a pervert like Eren. You see, he had the _pleasure_ of being able to look at the man removing his sweat-covered sweater every day since he had joined the circus.

_Levi_ was the name of the man Eren was sweetly moaning in his room late at night while masturbating insatiably. He was his new obsession for the past few weeks. How many times as he imagined being on his knees in front of Levi to suck him dry?

Eren had thought that his lustful desires would pass with time. That hungrily touching himself every night and fingering his sweet hole until his hand felt sore in his shower would have satisfied him but he had underestimated Levi and his knives.

Before each practice, the man in his thirties always seemed to take his time to undress. _Today was no exception._ As if he was on a stage, Levi slowly first passed his hand through his jet black hair. Eren’s teeth had pensively bitten his lower lip as he saw the sinful man giving him a private show. He sensually pushed back the strands covering his steel eyes to continue his path and reach the back of his pale neck.

Like a lion observing his prey, Eren’s gaze couldn’t look away from this beautiful entrée. With each of his movements, his white sweater rose slightly to give a glimpse of the beginning of a flat stomach, cut by hours of tireless training. His torso still hidden by his sweater could be easily traced by his green eyes.

The cloth covering the upper body of Levi showed his deltoids, strong pectorals, and ripped arms stretching to gently remove the last barrier between his bare skin and Eren's growing desire. Levi's abs had shrunk deliciously when the piece of cloth had disappeared to finally let the imagination become reality again. 

The drops of sweat descended on his body as he walked the path of his masculine and hard muscles. Levi was a living sin among mortals. Eren prayed every night to be able to trace with his tongue the white and flawless skin of this forbidden fruit. 

His black pants were dangerously low on his narrow hips which did not help Eren's erection as they were in broad daylight in front of a horde of people. Levi didn't seem like the type to dwell on foreplay. It would be a brutal, intense, _memorable_ fuck. Eren fantasized about being taken here, against the wall where Levi threw his knives.

He had often imagined what the man could do to him if he stood behind him, _inside him,_ ravaging him with his full length without waiting for Eren to be ready. His loud cries would turn into moans as his ass would beg for _more_. 

The exquisite feeling of pain would be mixed with the pleasure of being completely fucked like his personal whore. He knew that sex with Levi would be hard, raw and without question as to who would take the lead in bed. How many times had Eren fucked himself with his dildo while imagining Levi's instead? He hoped the man was long, wide and bouncing so far up his ass that Eren would still feel it inside days after.

_Thud!_

How Eren had come to propose to Levi to let him practice on him, he had no idea. He blamed his suicidal mind and not the fact that he would have the full attention of the man for the next few minutes. The sound of the blades piercing the wood behind him excited Eren only more. He was so close but also so far away that it would have been as if it was Levi who wanted him, commanding him to desire more. Eren could not hold back his impatience moaning when the knife touched his right knee. _Always too low._

_Thud! Thud!_

Levi had aimed at the remaining side of his head. He could no longer look away from the eyes of his executioner with silver knives. A spark of defiance lit up in Eren's eyes as he seemed to be amused by the situation, pretending not to feel powerless to be immobilized like a prey. _Devour me if you dare._

A small smile took place on Levi's face, understanding Eren's silent challenge. He knew it was never smart to underestimate a man with deadly weapons in his hands, but Eren loved to test the limits of the game they were playing. The desire he felt seemed to be no longer a secret as he was now painfully hard in his pants.

The second knife lodged this time inside his right thigh. Eren could feel without seeing the blade crash in the wood at the height of his mid-thigh. He closed his eyes under the thrill of envy storming in him.

“Open your eyes.” Levi spoke with authority. As if he also wished to have Eren's focus on him only. His voice had sounded hoarse and slightly panting as he held the knives in his manly hands.

The green eyes filled with an obvious appetite and burning with a ravageous fire met those steel gray expressing an equally devastating thirst and a desire to monopolize his whole being. Lust, apprehension, curiosity mingled among the men as they both knew that there was only one knife left to throw.

_Thud!_

Levi had not detached his gaze from his when he had sent the last blade in his direction. Eren's breathing stopped abruptly as the knife hit his target. If he was painting before then now he could not hold back his sigh of frustrations. _Not enough._ The knife had barely brushed his dick. It was a sweet torture not to be directly touched.

Levi slowly advanced to the wall where he was still held in place. With his eyes veiled by lust and the need for liberation, Eren could not help but tremble in the face of the half-naked man in front of him. One by one, Levi removed every knife planted in the wall.

He began with the one near his left elbow, then the one near his waist. Each of them were followed by a delicate kiss on the bruised skin. The one near his knee and inside his thigh was followed by a light caress, so futile that Eren thought he had dreamed. Levi then brought his body closer to Eren as he removed the two knives on either side of his face. His lips only a few miserable inches from his own.

Eren knew he wouldn't be able to hold back very long. Levi's hand was delicately placed on his hip as he observed his reaction. He did not take a detour and directly felt Eren's erection along its entire length before gripping firmly the knife lodged under his balls.

His dick was already wet with precum and craving for relief, but it seemed to increase in size under the pressure of not being able to ejaculate. Levi finally broke the last sting between them. 

“Did you like the show?”

Eren did not bother to speak as he feverishly filled the distance between their lips with greed, strength and promising to take revenge. _Be ready._

Levi's lips were soft to the touch. Eren could not help but greedily bite on these pieces of flesh with his teeth, just hard enough to be painful but not enough to pierce them. His tongue followed his bite to give the impression that he had acted badly by being so voracious. Levi's hand had removed the last knife to allow their bodies to have no space left between them.

Eren had a moan of voluptuousness when he finally felt Levi's ripped body throughout his entire length. Still attached to the wall, he could not stop but appreciate this delicious feeling of Levi's hot and long dick on his pulsating and attention-demanding erection. Their lusts were separated only by their own pants. But Eren knew that he would have given everything to be naked _here and now._

He understood that Levi had untied the belt holding him by the waist when he felt two powerful hands clutching him to grab his ass. Eren felt electric waves all over his body as Levi jerked their hips together to then separate them again. Like a lascivious dance, the men rubbed on each other to seek the sinful friction. It was a foretaste, a desire, a _promise_ that all of this was just the beginning.

“Same time tomorrow?”

Levi had spoken just loud enough that he could hear it through their erratic breaths. He seemed just as ravaged and hungry as Eren was after playing their little game. The man was closed yet not closed enough to satisfy Eren. 

“You missed your last target.” He felt the grips on his ass only tightening as he answered. 

A cocky smile took place on Levi’s face. Their hips had stopped moving to be left fully connected with force. Eren wished his hands weren’t tied as the naked torso of Levi covered his. Levi slowly advanced his lips closed to Eren’s side face. He felt a small bite on his earlobe as Levi spoke.

“Maybe I should try again tonight.” The whisper alone in his ear sent promising shivers all over his sensitive body.

The enticing odour of his captor was all he could smell. His lewd sigh was the only answer he could give, his bulging desire could no longer be contained. He eagerly took possession of Levi's red lips with a devouring passion. As the locks of his wrists were getting loose, Eren smiled to himself. 

_Careful love, I am not an easy target._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! :) - The second chapter would be..... smutty perhaps? hehe
> 
> There are 7 knifes in total in the fic which explain the title 🙈
> 
> I will be posting more prompts for the inktober - kinktober - rirentober (song, color, sleeping...)!
> 
> I will create a small canonverse collection about Levi/Eren with the prompts of this month.
> 
> Also! Gabi (notbad): you are wonderful and an amazing fic writer ❤😳
> 
> thanks my love


End file.
